


Two sweet bois? (One-Shot)

by HamiltonFan2019



Series: The Shadow Within Me (Story Series) [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Lafayette had no idea he has Elemental powers until he got into junior year of high school. But once he did find out, his family and school did not take it well.Oh well. At least he got Patton on his side!
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Shadow Within Me (Story Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Two sweet bois? (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of an 8-part series where 16 people with magical powers that are 16-21 years old get sent into an experimental lab and they have to find a way to escape, but that will happen in the main story, which will happen AFTER these 7 mini stories, each one involving one set of friends from a different country.

The last thing Marie Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert Du Motier De La Fayette, Marquis De Lafayette wanted was to be insulted by his family as soon as he told them about his newly discovered powers.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THIS SOCIETY!!!" Laf remembered his aunt saying.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO LIVE A PERFECT LIFE NOW THAT WE FOUND OUT YOU'RE A WITCH!" Laf remembered his mom saying.

"YOUR POWERS WILL ONLY HARM SOCIETY!!!" Laf remembered his older brother saying.

"YOU'RE A SIN TO OUR FAMILY!!!" Laf remembered his grandma saying.

"YOU'RE THE SON OF A DEVIL!!" Laf remembered his grandpa saying.

Laf felt really hurt by those words. He wanted to disappear. He hoped his school would take it well. Unfortunately, his school only made his day worse. Everyone insulted him, calling him a devil or a sin or a witch. He didn't know what to do.

After school, Laf felt really hurt. He sat down on a bench and immediately conjured a rain cloud above himself with his elemental powers, sighing. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw his only friend behind him. That friend is Patton Picani.

"Kiddo? What's wrong?" Patton immediately asked, feeling very concerned and worried.

"...no one accepted me as soon as I told them about my powers..." Laf responded, tears running down his face as he fiddled with the hems of his skirt.

Patton immediately sat down next to Laf. Patton then clapped his hands, making the rain cloud disappear. Laf looked at Patton again.

"Don't worry. I'll accept you. I have powers, too, and besides, I'm your best and only friend" Patton told Laf, smiling a bit.

Laf didn't smile. He still felt very upset.

"What's the point? I'll probably get married off soon anyway..." Laf responded, feeling very solemn.

"Kiddo, I promise that won't happen. I'll be there for you every day" Patton responded, continuing to smile.

Laf tried to smile, but he suddenly began crying a lot. Patton frowned and immediately hugged Laf. Laf hugged back, crying on Patton's shoulder.

"Please don't cry, kiddo...seeing you cry makes me want to cry...there will be people that'll accept you...your dad would've accepted you if he were alive..." Patton said to Laf, feeling very sorry for the young Frenchman.

Despite Patton being only 3 years older than him, Laf still looks at him as a dad, and Patton looks at Laf as a son. Actually, Patton is like a dad to everyone in the neighborhood. He sometimes brought cookies to everyone, and he always comforted anyone who's crying. Due to his fatherly behavior, everyone calls him Dad.

Patton took out a container with 4 freshly baked cookies in it.

"I wanted to give this to you later, but since you're under the weather right now, I decided to give it to you now" Patton told Laf, giving him the cookies.

Laf knows that the term 'under the weather' means 'feeling sick' and not 'feeling sad', but he didn't say anything as he opened the container and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, Dad" Laf said, smiling a bit.

"You're welcome, kiddo" Patton responded.

Laf began eating the cookies, smiling a bit. After he finished the cookies, he smiled a bit.

"While I can't replace my birth dad, you're like the dad I never had" Laf told Patton.

"Awww. That's so sweet of you, Laf. I'm basically the dad in the entire neighborhood, even though most of the residents actually have real dads" Patton responded.

Laf continued smiling.

"Do you want to stay at my place for the night? You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep on the couch" Patton suggested.

"Sure!" Laf responded, smiling.

That's when Laf realized there is still indeed hope in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> It must be nice, it must be nice to have Patton on your side. Seriously, though, Patton is such a sweetheart. And he's also such a dad.  
> I do not own Hamilton or Sanders Sides!


End file.
